


A Tender Moment

by iamfitzwilliamdarcy



Series: Prompted Fics [13]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Gen, Very minor Bruce/Selina
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-09
Updated: 2015-07-09
Packaged: 2018-04-08 10:37:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4301541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamfitzwilliamdarcy/pseuds/iamfitzwilliamdarcy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Selina Kyle & Bruce Wayne~ Blanket Forts</p><p>Bruce brings Selina home after a date. Meeting Bruce's ward involves far more blankets and pillows than Selina expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Tender Moment

“Selina, there’s something you should know,” Bruce said, pausing, hand resting on the door handle. 

She frowned at him. She already knew about the whole Batman thing, what else could he possibly have to tell her? Teasing, she said, “Bruce, I know you have a butler.”

It got a small smile out of him, at least, but he turned serious again quickly. “No, it’s just–I have a kid, too.”

Selina arched her eyebrows, amused. Everybody in Gotham knew about Bruce Wayne’s ward. It had been a hot topic when he first took the kid in. Opinions varied; many thought it was a sweet, kind thing for Bruce to do. What a decent man, they said. Others thought he was a bad parent. Who let a playboy like that adopt a child? they’d say and snicker. (”Poor kid,” she’d heard somebody say once, and their friend had laughed and said, “Well at least he’s got money.”) Some rumors were even nastier than that, and Selina tried not to think about those. 

“I know, Bruce,” she said. “I’m dying to meet Dick.” She had met him a couple times already, as the little Boy Wonder, but those didn’t exactly count as official. 

Bruce shook his head. “He’s not exactly thrilled about our relationship,” he said. “I just didn’t want it to come as a surprise.”

“Oh don’t worry,” Selina said, a coy smile on her lips. “I can be persuasive.” 

It was Bruce’s turn to raise his eyebrows, unimpressed. She laughed and said, “Let’s go inside, I’m freezing out here.”

“He should be asleep,” Bruce said, finally opening the door and pushing his way in. “But he doesn’t always listen when I suggest a good time for bed.”

“You let him be Robin and expect him to have a normal sleeping schedule?” Selina shook her head, exasperated. 

Bruce gave her a look, but led her to living room. When the stepped through, it was clear Dick hadn’t gone to bed. Selina laughed as Bruce stared, dismayed, at the mess in the living room. Two of the couches were pushed togehter, and pillows and blankets were coming from every which way. It looked almost like a tent, but didn’t quite manage it.

A head popped out from one of the piles of blankets, dark hair ruffled, fist rubbing at one of his eyes. Maybe Dick had been asleep after all. “Alfred said I could,” he said immediately.

“I believe I said, Master Dick, that you could so long as you helped me clean up,” Alfred said, coming into the room from the other direction, with a tray of mugs of hot chocolate. “Hello Master Bruce, Miss Kyle,” he added. 

“I’m not done yet, though,” Dick protested, accepting the mug from Alfred.

“Well I should hope you’ll be done soon,” Alfred said, handing out mugs to both Bruce and Selina. “As I shall be retiring soon and would hate to wake up to this mess in the morning.”

“I’ll stay up with him, Alfred,” Bruce said. “You go to bed.”

Alfred evaluated him before nodding. He bid everyone good night, accepted Selina’s thanks for the hot chocolate graciously, and left. 

“What cha got going on here, chum?” Bruce asked, coming over to Dick’s pile of blankets.

“A blanket fort,” Dick said. “But it didn’t come out exactly right.” He held out the word exactly, as if he’d only messed it up slightly. 

“Maybe I can help,” Selina said. “I was an expert blanket fort builder in my day.” She didn’t say where she had had to build blanket forts or that her blanket supply had been (very, very) limited, but it was still mostly true. She gave Bruce a look, prompting him to clear his throat.

“Right, yes, Dick, this is Selina. Remember, we talked about her?” Dick nodded, and looked at Selina distrustfully. 

“I know Catwoman, yeah,” he said. 

“Dick,” Bruce warned. 

“That’s alright,” Selina said, airily. “But it’s just Selina, now,” she added to Dick.

Dick frowned, evaluating her in much the same way Alfred had done Bruce. Then he ventured, “Can you really help me make it good?”

“Can I?” Selina repeated. “I’m insulted you doubt me.”

She helped him straighten up the pillows, make the blankets into an acceptable fort roof, and pile all the extras on the inside so that it’d be nice and cozy. Bruce even grabbed his laptop and they watched a movie in there. When the credits rolled, Dick was asleep, head pillowed on Bruce’s chest. She took a closer look and realized Bruce was asleep too, breath deep and even, arm wrapped loosely around his ward. 

She smiled, unused to feeling so moved by this tenderness, and leaned over to kiss Bruce’s forehead. Then, she crept out of the fort and slipped out of the Mansion. It wouldn’t do to spend the night.

Once out in the crisp, cold air again and feeling giddy with the warmth she felt towards Bruce, Selina laughed. Poor Alfred would wake up to cleaning the fort after all.

**Author's Note:**

> I only really know Selina from The Dark Knight Rises and BTAS so I hope I did her justice :)


End file.
